


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by l0vetakesnoprisoners



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0vetakesnoprisoners/pseuds/l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: The Stark sisters have more in common than they know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a GOT fic, so please try to be kind. Also, its set in a larger, modern universe in my head and I might attempt to write out more of it later. Please let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading!

Sansa smiled, kissing her boyfriend goodbye and waving to her daughter. "Thank you again for keeping an eye on her."  
Podrick rolled his eyes slightly but still kept the small smile on his face. "You know you don't have to thank me, right? She really is like my own daughter, Sansa." 

"I know, but-" He silenced her with a quick peck.  
"No buts. You go help Arya and Ayva and I will have so much fun. Right, Ayv?" 

The three year old dropped her pink plastic teacup excitedly and clapped her hands together. "Right, Daddy!" At Ayva calling him daddy, Pod's face lit up and Sansa could feel her own grin widen on her face. Podrick was Ayva's father in all but blood. He was the only thing Ayva knew as a father, but it still warmed Sansa's heart whenever she addressed him as such.  
"See? We're fine. And tonight, I'm thinking that maybe we should have," he paused looking at Ayva dramatically, "macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets for dinner." 

"My favorite!" Ayva shouted, getting up from her play spot on the floor and running towards her parents. "Can I help?"  
"Oh, absolutely, princess." Pod hugged the tiny girl as she leaped into his arms. 

Sansa eyed the pair warily. "Okay, but I don't know what Arya needs, so I might be gone for a while." Podrick looked Avya again, this time his eyes glistened with just the tiniest hint of mischief. "I guess we'll have time to sneak in ice cream too, then," he whispered loudly.  
Ayva laughed gleefully and looked at her mother. "Bye-bye, Mommy!" 

"Great," Sansa said with a chuckle. "Now she's kicking me out." Still, Sansa stood, gathering a few items. She gave each of them one last kiss before leaving for real this time. Sansa supposed she should be worried about Arya's sudden phone call, but she'd learned a long time ago not to trust her sister's vagueness. 

Truthfully, what Arya had said wasn't particularly worrisome, but it was more Arya's tone that worried her. "Sansa, I need your help. And this is a secret," she had said on the phone, her voice rushed and slightly nervous. If had the slightest inkling that Arya was playing another joke on her, she would've taken even more time at home before leaving, but instead she pressed just a tiny bit harder on the gas pedal. Knowing Arya however, it could be as trivial as trying to get information from Sansa or as severe as her little sister killing someone and needing help hiding the evidence. Though, she supposed, she wouldn't have exactly been Arya's first call on the latter. 

Upon reaching Arya and Gendry's house, Sansa knocked on the door. The late Summer sun was still out and she was beginning to sweat as she waited for her sister to answer. When there was none, she did start to worry and knocked a little more fervently on the door. Her phone let out a tiny beep. Arya had texted her. 'Jeeze, don't beat down my door. Come in. I'm upstairs in my room.'  
Sansa tentatively tried the door. It was unlocked. "Arya?" She called, walking in. "If you've killed someone I don't know how much help I can be. I haven't finished law school yet. You might want to call Robb instead." 

Her sister appeared at the top of the stairs as she started to climb them. "Took you long enough."  
Sansa scoffed. "Took me long enough? You're lucky I came this time. Do you remember your last vague phone call to me?" 

Arya rolled her eyes. "That was like three years ago. And it was all your fault! If you had just admitted you had a boyfriend..." she trailed off, leading Sansa to the bedroom she shared with her husband. She stopped suddenly in front of the door, turning to face the redhead with a surprisingly serious look. "Whatever happens, I need you to keep this a secret, okay?"  
Now Sansa rolled her eyes. She hated these promises. "How am I supposed to agree without knowing what it is?" 

"Sansa," Arya pleaded, "I'm serious. Please."  
Sansa sighed. "All right." Then, after a thought, she rushed out, "As long as no one gets hurt."  
"They won't," she promised, turning back to the door and opening it. Sansa followed her through, looking for something amiss. 

"Okaaaay," she drawled out, her blue eyes still searching until Arya turned to face her. Arya's eyes hesitantly met Sansa's. "I needed your help because," she paused, averting her brown eyes from her sister's scrutinizing blue ones. Focusing them near Sansa's face, but not making eye contact again, Arya continued, "because you're the only one I know besides mother who was pregnant." 

Sansa was sure she was the picture of shock. Her jaw had dropped dramatically and her eyes were widened as far as they could. "You're pregnant?" She asked, shock and excitement coloring her tone. Sansa swept her sister into a hug, noticing when Arya didn't hug her back. "You're not happy?"  
As Sansa slowly released her, Arya's cheeks tinged a light pink. "I don't know if I even am pregnant."  
"You're not?" Sansa was confused. What could Arya need her for if she didn't know for sure? 

"I-I took some tests," her voice dropped to just barely above a whisper. "But I'm scared to look."  
Sansa's eyes softened as she looked at her younger sister who never admitted to being afraid of anything. "Why didn't you have Gendry help?" Her voice was not unkind, just curious. 

Arya shrugged. "He's away this weekend for work and I don't want to get his hopes up. We haven't been trying, but Gendry would be so excited if he knew."  
"And are you?" 

She took a deep breath making sure to choose her words wisely. "I'm scared, Sans. What if I'm not a good mom?"  
Sansa took Arya's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You will. You'll be a great mom." 

"How do you know?" Arya exclaimed, pulling her hand back from her sister. "How did you know you were going to be a good mom?"  
"Are you kidding?" Sansa's brow furrowed slightly. "No one knows. I didn't, that's for sure." 

"You didn't? But it always seemed like you knew how to be a mom."  
Sansa chuckled with just a hint of bitterness. "Absolutely not. I had just come back to live with mom and dad again. Plus, you know how Joffrey was. I was terrified that I was going to be a bad mom. I was so worried that she was going to come out just like him and I wouldn't have been able to handle it, or that he would find out about her." 

"Ayva could never be like that asshole."  
"Well I know that now, but when I was pregnant, I wasn't so sure. I used to have these nightmares where she would be born a carbon copy of him and just laugh and laugh his shrill laugh until Joffrey would just show up." 

Arya sat on the edge of her bed. "What helped?"  
"Mom." Sansa said simply. "She was very supportive when I first found out-and when I decided to keep Ayva, she was there through it all. Even Podrick. Through every nightmare, fear, and doubt, they were there. And so was dad, and Margaery... and you. That's how I know you'll be a great mom. You are so fiercely protective of Ayv and you treat her so well. She's only your niece. How could you not be a great mother?" 

Arya nodded slowly looking down and her feet. "I still don't want to look. Can you?"  
Sansa sighed, walking towards Arya's en suite. "Gods, Arya!" She yelled, "How many did you take?" 

The tiny brunette flopped backwards onto her bed. "I don't know. Ten? Fifteen? What do they say?"  
"How did you even pee this much?" 

"Sansa," she growled.  
"Okay! Just give me a minute to look them over since you bought the whole drugstore." 

Arya groaned. "I didn't even use all the ones I bought! I just wanted to make sure-" she stopped abruptly as Sansa exited the bathroom wearing her perfectly neutral expression. Arya was fantastic at reading people, except for Sansa. Somehow the other Stark girl had learned how to hide almost every emotion she felt. Now she hated that more than ever. "And?" Arya prompted, sitting straight again.  
Sansa glanced down at her hands, not entirely sure how her sister would feel. "There's a few where the second line is a little faint, but the others are overwhelmingly positive." She couldn't be certain, but it seemed like a small smile played at the corners of Arya's lips. 

"You're sure?" Sansa nodded. "Maybe they're faulty?"  
"Are you that unhappy that you're in denial?" Sansa asked, confused by her sister's seemingly conflicting reactions. 

"The opposite, actually. I'm still nervous, I mean, but it wouldn't be so bad to have a kid. Gendry and I have talked about it. And he'd make a great dad. I just-what if they're wrong- and I get myself, and Gendry, all excited, but they're broken, or something's wrong. How common are false positives?"  
"Surely you've taken enough-" Sansa started to protest, but Arya cut her off. 

"You take one," she interrupted, standing from her bed and pushing Sansa back towards the bathroom.  
"What?" Arya dug around in a bag and produced another pregnancy test. "Gods, Arya. How many did you buy?" 

"Not enough, apparently." She held the test out to Sansa. "Take it," she instructed.  
"Too many is seems." Sansa eyed the test and pushed Arya's hands back toward herself. "No thanks." 

"Please, Sans! Just one and I'll leave you alone."  
She snatched the offending object from her sister. "Oh, all right! If seeing a negative will help whatever it is you're going through, then get out." Arya complied quickly and Sansa set about taking the test. She opened the door when she was done, waiting for the negative she knew was coming. "Just so you know," she told Arya,"I'm on birth control so this doesn't happen." Arya pulled a mocking face towards her and was hot on her heels when the time was up. Seeing the result, Sansa breathed out, "holy shit." 

"Well," Arya asked impatiently, not used to hearing her sister curse. "Did it work?"  
"It's positive," she said incredulously. "Is this one of yours?" 

"Nope!" She chirped back.  
"You're sure?" 

"Are you that unhappy that you're in denial?" Arya mocked, her voice several pitches higher, and finishing the sentence by sticking her tongue out.  
Sansa narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "I'm just shocked. I came here to help you with a problem and now I'm pregnant?" 

"Hey, you were pregnant before you got here."  
She slapped Arya's arm. "You know what I meant! I'm-I don't even feel pregnant. And I have been before, so I should know what it feels like, right?" 

"Who knows?" Arya shrugged. "Maybe they're all defective and I just picked a crappy drugstore. Hey! Maybe we should call Margaery."  
Sansa rolled her eyes, and after making her sister promise to set an appointment up with the doctor-she refused to tell Gendry without official confirmation- Sansa left. 

When she opened the door, she saw Ayva fast asleep on the couch, nestled in with her favorite blanket and a ring of brown around her lips. Sansa could only assume it was chocolate when she found Podrick cleaning up what looked to be the aftermath of giving a three year old free reign with ice cream. "Oh hey," he said setting the bowls in the sink. "She just fell asleep." She hugged him, sliding her hand around his waist as he did the same. She rested her head on his shoulder giving a contented sigh as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "How'd things go with Arya?" 

"Actually, that's kind of a funny story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to put one shots together over the course of their pregnancies. The title probably won't make much sense after the first chapter, but oh well. Let me know if there's something in particular that you'd like to see. Thanks for reading!

Arya had made a doctor's appointment and once Sansa knew about it, she insisted on coming along. 

"You know," she said, glancing at her sister in the passenger seat, "I'm glad you got this time because Avya is at preschool and I don't need to think of an excuse to have Mom watch her."   
Arya rolled her eyes. "You know you don't need an excuse. I've seen Mom cancel her own plans so you could go on a date with Podrick. And besides, weren't you just complaining about this appointment?" 

"BECAUSE YOU GOT ONE BEFORE ME!" Sansa exclaimed before stopping herself. Arya blinked at her sister's outburst and Sansa forced herself to take a much calmer tone. "I was not complaining about your appointment. I was simply upset because I called  _before_ you and somehow you got an appointment before me."   
"I guess someone cancelled or something." She shrugged. 

The redhead stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, how are you planning on telling Gendry?"   
Arya's nose scrunched up in confusion. "In English?" 

"Well, duh. But how are you going to make it special?"   
"Special?" Arya asked. "Why does he get special? I found out from a pee stick." 

"Because it is special! And also,  _I_ told you, _not_ the pregnancy test."   
"Well, you certainly didn't make it special for me," Arya grumbled, taking a sip from her water bottle. 

"Hey! What did you want me to do? I didn't have any time or notice."   
"Whatever. How did you tell?" 

"Which time?" Sansa asked, knowing full well who Arya meant. "With Ayva, I was planning on never telling Joffrey anyway, and now he's dead so I'll never have to." Arya groaned and Sansa chuckled. "With this one, I just sat Pod down and told him after coming back from yours."   
"That doesn't sound very special to me!" 

"It  _was._ It was nice to sit and have an adult conversation without a three year old interrupting every five minutes. That's how Pod and I have handled everything. Plus, we discussed on how to tell Ayv and everyone else."  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Arya asked as Sansa turned into the parking lot of the doctor's office. 

Sansa's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You'll see." 

* * *

 

Arya sat propped up on the exam table as Sansa sat in the chair next to it, floating ideas of how to tell Gendry by Arya. "You could cook him a bunch of baby foods, like baby carrots, and-"   
The brunette grimaced. "No," she interrupted. "That's like telling him that I want to eat our baby." 

"What? How did you even think of that?"   
"Oh, like he won't?" Arya challenged. "Here's a bunch of baby themed foods to eat and  _I'm pregnant with your baby_." 

The doctor had come in sometime during Arya's strange explanation and Sansa waited for her to comment on possibly the weirdest thing she's ever heard, but the doctor just smiled at them both. "Hello, Ms. Stark." Arya, who was technically Mrs. Stark-Baratheon now, but was used to being called Mrs. Stark, and Sansa, who had only ever been Ms. Stark, both answered the blonde doctor by giving a polite "Hi." The kind doctor smiled at them again before introducing herself. "I'm Dr. Cerwyn." She stuck her hand out to Arya. "And you must be Arya?" 

"Yup," Arya answered, shaking the doctor's hand. Then she shook Sansa's hand. "And you are?"   
"Sansa." 

"Sansa. Very nice to meet both of you." Dr. Cerwyn sat on a stool in front of a laptop. "So today, we're going to do our own pregnancy test, draw some labs, and I have a few questions for you. It'll be a pretty long appointment, but future ones shouldn't be this long, okay?" Arya nodded. "All right, so did you and your wife do IVF treatments?"   
"My wife?" Arya sputtered. 

"I'm sorry. Are you two not married yet?"   
Arya couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter. "My wife? Sansa is my older sister!" Looking over at her, Arya could Sansa's cheeks flame about as red as her hair. 

"I-" Dr. Cerwyn cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I just heard you talking when I came in and you both answered to Ms. Stark, so I assumed."   
Arya was still laughing. "It's fine! I am married, just to a man. His name is Gendry and he should be here next time. Sansa is my sister who just so happens to be knocked up as well." 

Sansa glared at Arya. Her sister knew how she didn't like that particular phrase. "I, uh, have an appointment with Dr. Luwin soon. He delivered my first three years ago." Dr. Cerwyn nodded, embarrassment tinging her face just as red as Sansa's as she tried to continue the appointment.

* * *

 

Arya's appointment went surprisingly well despite the little misunderstanding with Dr. Cerwyn. She apologized to both girls again at the end of it. They laughed it off, insisting that although it hadn't happened before, it was fine. The short brunette was still laughing quietly about it as they made their way to Sansa's car. "it was your fault anyway," Sansa declared, preparing for the ride home. 

"My fault?!"   
"Yes, your fault! You answered to Ms. Stark! That's not your name anymore!" 

"It's  _Stark_ -Baratheon! I get called both. Also, it was my appointment! How would they even know who you are?"   
"It's my OBGYN office. Sorry that I thought they might know me." She paused. "Could you believe if I had actually married Joffrey, we'd both be Mrs. Stark-Baratheon?" Sansa shivered. "Actually, I'd probably be just Mrs. Baratheon, because, you know, Joffrey." 

"I, for one, am glad that you didn't. He was an asshole and it would be weird for us to be married to brothers."   
"It was the best thing I never did." 

They sat in silence for a while until Arya started giggling to herself. "I can't believe she thought we were married."   
Sansa joined in the laughter. "I know. You aren't even my type." 

Arya snorted. "Your type? First off, you'd be lucky to have me. Secondly, I doubt Lady Sansa Stark even has a type of girl. Your face was bright red the moment she said it!"   
"Because I was trying not to laugh!" 

"Oh yes, Sans. I bet you probably haven't even thought of girls like that."   
"I've done more than just think about it, dear sister." 

Arya's eyes bulged. "No way! Prim and proper Sansa Stark would never."   
"Just ask Margaery." 

If possible, Arya's eyes got even wider. "Ask Marg as in she's your best friend and would know, or as in ask her because she was the one you were with?" Sansa didn't answer, just glanced at Arya. "No way!" she repeated. "You were with Robb's wife? Our sister-in-law? Margaery Tyrell?" 

Sansa rolled her eyes. "It's not even that big of a deal. We just kissed a few times."   
"A few times? How many times did this happen?" 

Sansa's eyebrows furrowed. "Three, I think? The first time and the last time were for truth or dare, but that got old quickly."   
"And the second?" 

Sansa shrugged. "We were just really drunk. Nothing else happened."   
"I just don't know what to say. I'm impressed, but our sister-in-law? Does Robb know?" 

"Of course he does. Marg told him while they were dating, but it doesn't matter. Nothing ever went further than kissing. And if anything, he can't get mad because  _I_ kissed her  _first_."   
"Well, I'm mad. Neither one of you had mentioned it to me!" 

* * *

 

Arya certainly had a busy day and now she was wracking her brain trying to come up with a "cute, special way" to tell Gendry she was pregnant. He was due home in five minutes when the inspiration finally struck her. She ran around trying to get what she wanted done before her husband walked in. She knew what she wanted to say. He came home ten minutes after she was finished, carrying bags of takeout. 

"Hey, Arry," he greated, putting the bags down on the coffee table. He kissed her cheek. "I know you were busy with Sansa all day so I grabbed some Chinese on the way home.   
Arya pulled out her best acting, frowning slightly and widening her dark grey eyes. "But I already made you something." 

Gendry panicked momentarily. "Uh, okay. We can... save the Chinese for tomorrow? I didn't think you wanted to cook tonight. I'm sorry."   
Arya stood, smiling at him. "Don't be sorry." She pecked his lips and her eyes sparkled. "It's in the oven for you." 

"All right, let me just put the Chinese away-"   
"I'll get the Chinese," she interrupted quickly, snatching a bag in her hand. "You just go to the oven. It's special for you." 

He eyed her warily, but made his way into the kitchen. Arya followed, the takeout bag still clutched in her hand. He got to the oven, opened it, and pulled the object out. He stared at it confused. "...A roll?"   
"It's not a roll, stupid," Arya spit out. "I'm sorry. But it's not a roll." 

"It is a roll," Gendry insisted and Arya resisted the urge to smack a hand to her face.   
"It's NOT a roll! And where is it?" 

"It's in the oven, but the oven isn't even hot? A roll in the cold oven?"   
"Gendry! It's. Not. A. Roll." 

"Fine!" He looked down at the roll in his hands, trying to come up with a different word for it. "It's bread?"   
"For gods' sake!" Arya stomped over and took it from him. "I am never listening to Sansa again. It's a bun! A bun in the oven!" 

"A bun in the oven?"   
"Yes!" Arya cried. "Do you get it now?" 

Gendry looked down at the bun in Arya's hands. He whispered, "a bun in the oven."   
"It means I'm pregnant, you bull." 

"I know what it means." He finally met her eyes and she could see all the love and joy he felt. This is why she wanted a definitive. "You're sure?"  
She nodded. "That's where I was today. The doctors." 

Suddenly, Arya found herself in Gendry's arms as he lifted her up and spun her around. "This is great, Arry!" He put her down and kissed her once, twice, three times rapidly. "We're going to be parents! I can't wait!"   
Arya grinned back, so thankful for his overwhelming happiness. "And I can't wait for that Lo Mein. Let's go eat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Sansa was a bit bi so I wanted to add a little in here. Also, I tried to make this chapter a bit more Gendrya focused at the end because last chapter was more Sansa/Podrick. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
